


The Wolf Who Freaked Out

by orphan_account



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Bottom Boris, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-21 20:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of oneshots centered around ( bottom, but not necessarily sub ) Boris! NotallNSFW.Requests:OPEN





	1. Request Hub

**Titled:**  

  * Title | Pairing | Rating 



**Rules** :

  1. ONLY REQUEST IN THE COMMENTS ON  **THIS**  CHAPTER.
  2. _Any_  pairings.
  3. For NSFW.  _Any_  kinks. Dub/Non-Con accepted. But, I won't do them all.



**How to Request:**

  1. Give me the pairing.
  2. Give me the prompt.
  3. Give extras it you want.




	2. Dance | Boris/Bendy | SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy wants a dance with everyone's favorite wolf; Boris.
> 
> **Warnings**  
>  ° Fluff  
> ° Mildly Suggestive Tones

"Heya, Boris!" 

Earlier on, Bendy had once believed attempting to talk to the wolf while he was eating only led to him being ignored. Sometimes even the occasional brawl broke out if Bendy found himself particularly irritated ━ which was always guaranteed with his short temper ━ by the lack of attention. However, after a few dozen scuffles and loses and careful observations, Bendy realized Boris was aware of  _everything_.

His ears would twitch minutely whenever a noise was made, rounded eyes scanning the area as he hunched in on himself. Bendy had tested it out! He'd carefully stepped on branches one at a time and kicked pebbles across the fields, taking note of the other's slight flinches and stiff shifting as he curled protectively around the picnic basket he usually brought. 

Boris was  _adorable._  He invested himself entirely in protecting his food and only the food. Silly Boris ━ he was a  _demon_ after all. Bendy didn't want any plain ol' sandwiches; he wanted **him.**

After filling away that little informative bit, it was easy to get close to him. Bendy would bring little treats for himself and give Boris the leftovers or offer to share his spoils when he _suddenly_ had far too much food to eat by himself. If he felt like spoiling the wolf, Bendy would go out of his way to buy him snacks of his choosing. Boris was more than eager to tolerate his presence if he was being fed. It was a shame. No matter how much the wolf ate, he was just as ravenous and thin as the day before.

If his mind wasn't preoccupied with other endeavors, Bendy would probably worry about his new friend.

Because that's what they were ━ _friends_. Silent companions was perhaps a better term. Or, silent _companion;_ Bendy did all the chattering and Boris stayed at his side listening dutifully. Bendy wasn't embarrassed to admit he enjoyed talking nonstop and having someone listen without complaint. It seemed as if the canine felt similarly as more often than not, he would stay put to hear whatever mindless rant Bendy had to go on about that day even when he'd long run out of things to eat. The demon wouldn't lie and say he didn't enjoy the attention. 

Boris' ear bounced gently and Bendy shook free from his 1000-yard stare, Boris peering at him in a way that the smaller knew by now signaled curiosity. Of course, Boris the Watchful Pup knew when he wanted something. It was endearing and Bendy didn't bother to stifle the content sigh that left him, cradling his chin in his hands.

"Aw well. _Golly,_ " His ever-present grin was still in place even when he averted his eyes bashfully, purposefully, "I was hoping you'd like to do a little hoedown with me?" 

For the first time, Boris stopped eating before all his snacks were gone. Frozen, the diminutive demon found himself staring wide-eyed at the half-raised sandwich, hovering before Boris' parted lips and sharp canines. A tongue swiped out, licking over his muzzle before he resumed his feasting, chewing almost violently now and twisting his torso to stare away from him. It'd barely lasted a second of a pause, but it was far more than Bendy had anticipated. 

Boris was a simple fellow who spoke few words, but he wore his heart on his sleeve when pressed just right. Apparently, getting up close and personal was one of those spots.  

With how vigorously he ate, the sandwich was gone in seconds and Bendy had strategically plopped himself in front of the basket. Boris was clearly uncomfortable, hunching in on himself with fidgeting fingers. Bendy had always fondly called him a sheep in wolves clothing. "...Why'd you wanna go on an' do that now then?"

"Well, they don't call me _Bendy The Dancing Demon_ for nothin', Boris oh pal! I think ya'd be the perfect partner!"

The toon fidgets more. "Wh-What... What 'bout Alice?"

"Awww, but _Boris!"_ He let a whine spill into his voice, shifting onto his knees and propping himself up with his hands, leaning forward when Boris leaned away. "I don't _want_ to dance with Alice, I want to dance with you! Just a little one, promise."

For such a large person, Boris seemed intimidated by his slighter stature. Bendy supposed it was justified -- he used every bit of his Satanic influence **to** his full advantage.

"Just a ... lil one, Bendy?" Eagerly, Bendy bobbed his head in a nod, grinning harder than before in response. "Well... I s'pose that'd be alright."

Little firecrackers shot off somewhere once Bendy jumped to his feet in joy, fist in the air. The wolf looked torn between amusement and mortification. Deciding he didn't want to wait around long enough to see if Boris changed his mind, he stuck out his hand and it was hesitantly taken.

Bendy yanked him to his feet with ease and felt his grin broaden ever so slightly as Boris looked startled by his surge of strength.

"C'mon now, doll!" With a wink and a twirl, he brought the musician in close, settling a hand high up on his hips and the other intertwining their fingers. After a pause, a large glove settled on his shoulder and music chimed in the distance on cue. Boris' grip on his hand was lax, but Bendy didn't mind it at all.

Humming joyously to the tune, Bendy swayed his hips and pressed his cheek against the toons stomach following the steps of a waltz. It was a little annoying that Boris was so tall because even though he was leading, he was hurrying to keep in step with his wider strides -- but you wouldn't see him complaining! It was _still_ one of his greatest achievements. 

He should've known Boris wouldn't play along without talking. "...This ain't at all what I thought ya meant by dancin'." And Bendy knew that. He was probably expecting his swinging routine but the demon wanted something a little ... intimate. That's how you wooed people after all. At least, that's how they tried to write him off with Alice. 

"But ain't this nice?" If he could pout, he would. Boris quieted after that and Bendy took it as his agreement. 

Bendy leisurely led him in a circle, feeling how the tensed muscles under his gloves relaxed after a few spins. Looks like Boris had some self preservation after all, but it wouldn't stop Bendy from having his fun. 

His cheek pressed harder into the other's abdomen and he stroked his thumb along his side. There was an unsure pressure at his shoulder and  Bendy simply squeezed his hand in return. Boris smelled delightful, like grease and motor oil. There were streaks of both on his overalls and the demon smiled fondly at the messy look.

"... Bendy?" Stirred out of his thoughts, the dancer glanced up. Boris was avoiding his gaze, a frown marring his features. "Are... Are ya sure this is okay?"

Worry was something he did all too much. With a sigh, Bendy released the wolf's gloved paw and reached up to beckon him downward. Boris did so hesitantly, settling his muzzle against the palm of Bendy's smaller hand. Warmth was a strange sensation when you were made of ink and dreams, but if he had to describe what this felt like, that was definitely it.

"This is perfect, Boris! Just like you. " A pause. "And I, of course." 

There was a sharp little snorted laugh that sent his nonexistent heart a flutter. With a fond smile, Bendy grasped his partners hand once more and brushed away any tainted thoughts.

"C'mon, Boris. Dip for me, will ya?"


	3. Inky | Boris/Bendy | NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Lnykk:** I'd like to see a Bendy/Boris fic in which Bendy catches Boris wandering around and have his way with him. Or Bendy kidnaps Boris from Alice to revenge her for ruined his things. It doesnt have to be Non/dub con.
> 
>  **Warnings.**  
>  ° Body Horror  
> ° Knotting  
> ° Dub-Con

Henry had gone missing.

Wordlessly, Boris walked through the halls. Don't get him wrong ━ he believed Henry could handle himself and he'd even left the man to work on some pipes by himself more than a handful of times.

But, he'd been absent HOURS and Boris hadn't seen hair nor hide of anyone or anything. 

Those should've been BLARING alarms, but he let worry cloud his judgment. It wasn't until he rounded a corner and came face to face with what they'd been hiding from that he realized that. 

"B-Bendy ━" Talking wasn't necessarily something Boris found himself doing for the past decade and his creaky voiced expressed that. What was the point when no one bothered to listen?

Ink dripped onto his face steadily and slipped down his cheeks, raining from the half-solid form slouched over him. There was no escaping it, no matter how hard he tried to cower away against the wall. He was trapped.

The THING creaked and groaned as it bent over him until it's perfectly squared teeth were level with his face. "Hi-Hiya, paaaal." Immediately, Boris wanted to wail.

The words were distorted and seemed to come from every corner of the hall, but that was without a doubt Bendy. With surprisingly gentle hands ━ at least that's what Boris assumed they were ━ fingers curled against his jaw and even without eyes, he could tell it was looking over with an almost childish wonder. If Bendy was like this all the time, Boris didn't think he'd be so frightened.

That subdued nature didn't last long as a hand curled around his throat and he suddenly found himself shoved forcefully against the wall.

" _Borisssss_." Breath ghosted over his face in a sigh and Boris squirmed, trembling. There was a distorted chuckle. _"Scared?"_ That never-ending smile swam into his vision and he shook his head as best he could. The hand squeezed tighter and he keened. **"L I A R."**

And all too abruptly, Boris was being snatched off his feet. With a yip he threw his arms out in a panic, only to feel them weighed down heavily. The leering face pitched forward again and nuzzled the side of his head as they bodily pressed him flat high to the wall, his feet dangling above the floor. The ink on the wood was moving against him, melding to his body until it secured his wrists and head. Kicking his feet out was futile as Bendy simply coiled his fingers around an ankle and yanked his leg into the air far above his head. 

His back was bent awkwardly and it was difficult to breathe let alone struggle, but Bendy was too preoccupied to notice his plight. The buttons to his overalls were popped off and the flimsy straps fell away. It was easy for the monster to turn him this way and that until the bottoms dropped and his thighs were pulled up and open without hesitation.

Boris loathed to admit he was aroused. Even like this, Bendy hadn't changed. He was still assertive and commanding, only lacking his diminutive stature and whining.

And, this Bendy just ... _took_ what he wanted.

Something slick slid over his entrance and he jolted, feeling his face heat. 

_"B-Bendy━?"_

The monster shifted closer, pressing between his spread legs and nuzzling against his head. _"Can I?"_

Boris should say no. This wasn't right, it was mortifying and he needed to look for Henry. Yet, he found himself nodding jerkily.

Without waiting any longer, Bendy attacked. 

A strangled noise left him and he grappled at the wall, fingers unable to find purchase in the slippery mess. Bendy stayed at it, thumbs pulling him apart and open until cool liquid dripped steadily into his ass. Boris keened in discomfort as he was slowly filled with the black tar, gurgling quietly. It pooled in his insides leisurely, thickening as more seeped farther and farther inside until every crevice was taken up by _Bendy and the Ink._

Only _then_ did it start to solidify. 

Bucking against the sensation, the wolf yelped and panted, shaking his head wildly. The fluid in him pulsed and throbbed with ooze, expanding with each movement. It became less sludge-like and molded into something akin to lumpy gel.

The demons head lolled back as he pressed relentlessly into his insides, bottoming out to the hilt with a sickening _squelch_. The stretch was nearly unbearable and Boris gagged on his own saliva, hips twitching. The majority of Bendy might've been pliable and softened, but his cock had no give now. It was stiff, easily capable of spearing him open upon his girth. On top of that, it was uneven. Some spots were bigger that others and ridges and humps littered the shaft. 

What was visible of Bendy's face was flushed and he rocked against Boris despite his garbled protests. " _Naaargh_..." It was a warped, watery cry and that was all the warning Boris received before something _hot_ flooded his insides. It didn't take much before the fluids slopped out thickly around the girth filling him up and slicked the inside of his thighs, frothing at their connection. Bendy squirmed and wiggled within him.

He was still hard.

The once dancer withdrew, a symphony of sloppy sounds echoing up from their coupling before he yanked Boris back onto his cock. A strangled yelp left the wolf and Boris scrambled frantically as Bendy set a ferocious pace, thrusting into him without pause. He cleaved into him with a loopy grin on his face, clearly enjoying the restrictive area as he pressed to the wolf's limits.

His thrusts were brutal and cutting, uncaring. Boris could feel the loose ink sticking to his insides with every plunge. It was heavy and filling and Boris felt saliva drip down the corner of his mouth as his jaw hung open in silent cries. Each jerk of Bendy's hips seemed to burrow farther than the last, reaching deeper than anything imaginable. He was already sore.

Boris couldn't form words even if he wanted to, yips and mewls the only thing coming from him as he was pistoned against the wall. Bendy was like a machine, pushing and pulling without pause. It felt _so good._ He was nearly tearing him off the wall every time he pulled his hips forward into a thrust, sliding inside smoothly like he **belonged**. 

Tongue lolling from his mouth, Boris could do nothing but bounce and take everything he was given, the bumps and knots rubbing across his walls in all the right ways. His erection bobbed between them, leaking  profusely. His gaze fell to their connection and a wheezed mewl escaped him.

His entrance was stretched impossibly wide around Bendy's girth and the muscles clung to the length every time Bendy withdrew. It was as if he was begging the monster to stay with him, bury inside again and again.

And then Bendy would snap his hips forward as if he heard the greedy pleas and wet noises would sound between them, inky cum sloshing free every time he bottomed out. He'd grind their hips together as if he wanted deeper and then whine like a child when he could.

Boris couldn't watched anymore, eyes squeezing shut as he gurgled and came over his stomach untouched. 

The constricting muscles was apparently enough to send his partner over the edge. Bendy howled and it rattled the studio. The creature shoved his face against the toons shoulder, squealing as his orgasm rushed through him. Thick cum filled his innards and Boris keened at the added pressure, feeling his muscles work to milk Bendy for all he was worth. 

His vision was wavering, breathing shallow. The last thing he saw was Bendy, shorter than him and beaming mischievously with happy eyes.


End file.
